How the Thames floods out London (1962: The Apocalypse)
The wik page- http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Thames_flood_notes_(1962:_The_Apocalypse)?&cb=9815 inspired- http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/London-_The_post_human_flooding., which was partly back from It was transwikied from- http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/London-_The_post_human_flooding. and modified to fit the atomic war scinario WW3 It all begins, most buildings are destroyed! The electricity supplies fails, so pumps and fans fail. 1 to 5 Days after World War 3 London Underground quickly floods as the pumps fail or are destroyed. It fills with rain water, aquifer water and water excess from the Thames as well as sewerage from broken sewers. Sections are flooded as the rivers Fleet, Wall Brook, Bayswater, Lambourne, Kilburn, New River, Beverly, Tyburn, Ranelagh and Westborne all burst out of damaged pipes to in the next few days. London Underground's tunnels fully flood out with in a few years. Much of the coastal land between the Isle of Canvey, the Isle of Grain, the Grenwich Peninsular and the Isle of Dogs, like Plumstead Marsh, steadily becomes wetter as dykes and pumps fail, leading to it becoming a swamp in a few more years. Surviving food starts to rot. Remainig suburban mice, rats, cocroaches, pidgions, foxes, crows, dogs, cats and flies feast on it. 1 year after World War 3 The food finally rots off. The ruins of bigger outlying brick and concrete buildings hold on. Windows break, leaving them vulnerable to plant life and animals. The remaining on the outskirts the former signs and vehicles are now rusty. The window of the suburan biuldings fall down, as do the commercial neon Street signs. Rotting wooden bill boards collapses as well. 2 years after World War 3 Rotting sewerage makes the city's colapsing basements very stinky and slippery. 3 years after World War 3 Most suburban paint has drained out and flaked off, swimming pools are now swamps and damaged rooms are covered in a thick layer of leaves and dust. Parks and soccer fields are now fields. Vehicles rot down to there tiers, engine block, windscreens, plastic bits and under-frame. 4 year after World War 3 The River Lee Navigation canals, the New River flood elevation canal and the related storm drainage channels finally block up with debris from up stream causing it to flood in to its former marshland. The Canvy island and Chatham flood-wall collapse due to lack of care. 5 years after World War 3 All seviving outlying vehicels have rusted down to only there glass and plastic parts. 6 Years after World War 3 Heavy rain and neglect causes trouble and floods in Catford, Lewisham and parts of Woolworth. Costal Kent and Essex (particularly Isle of Canvey, the Isle of Grain, Benfleet and Thurrock) are flooded out and revert to marshland. The local sewers fail the streets are awash with long forgotten rotting sewage. 7 years after World War 3 Remaining sewers, water mains, culverted rivers and piped rivers break out due to a lack of maintenance. The Serpentine becomes polluted and reverts to nature. Highgate and Hampstead Ponds are less polluted, but still radioactive and revert to nature. Tokyngton Park in Tokyngton is flooded and also returns to nature. 10 years after World War 3 The Thames overwhelms any rubble or remaining dykes and lock gates. Sewage and drainage outflow pipes become blocked or tidally inverted at high tides. The first major ruins begins to collapse. Greenery has covered London in shrubbery. 11 years after World War 3 The sewers in the tidal zones fail due to poor maintenance, so the streets and rivers are awash with the remaining long forgotten sewage. The already damaged Brent Resiviour's dam-wall collapses and it returns to nature. 12 years after World War 3 Most of the River Brent floods as it reclaims it's flood plane. 15 years after World War 3 The Newham LB an Redbridge LB parts of River Roading floods and so reclaiming it's flood plane. 20 years after World War 3 The London Underground tunnels begin to collapse, taking the above streets with them. 25 years after World War 3 Most ordinary residential and working building have collapsed. 'When the leeves fail, Floodwater from the Thames damages the Wembely stadium and the pitch becomes a bog. 40 years after World War 3 The wet and rotting tower blocks starts to deteriorate badly. 45 years after World War 3 Wild packs of cats, dogs, wolves and occasionaly ex-zoo predators like Hyenas roam the ruinous outer street and take over it's wild places. Some tribes folk and city states hold out on the remoter parts like Uxbridge, Sutton and Croydon. The flooded and partly war colapsed London Underground tunnels begin to naraly collapse in on their selves along with the streets above. 50 years after World War 3 London's open spaces are now forests. The steel is rusting badly, corrosion is rife and frost damage is also taking a heavy toll; as outlying bridges and building face collapse. 55 years after World War 3 The River Thames short cuts through the lakes that were formed by the former London Docklands and undermines remaining dock foundations causing their collapse. 60 years after World War 3 Greenwich Peninsular and the Isle of Dogs become permanently flooded as remaining dock foundations collapse. The Thames floods floods as it reclaims some of its flood plane. River Medway reclaiming some of its flood plains. 75-100 years after World War 3 The remaining big suburban ruins are in the state of collapse. 95 to 125 years after World War 3 The Isle of Dogs, the Greenwich peninsular, Turrock, Greys, Dartford, Rotherhithe, Beckton, Canada Warf and the relevant stretch the River Thames become a muddy, radioactive swamp land with variose rivers, lakes and piles of rubble in it by the locatin of the OTL Millennium Dome. Other places like Moorefields, Lambeth, Battersea, Barns, Brentford, Putney and Wandle park become marshland once more. The remaining outer big ruins are mostly collapsed by now. 2,000 years after World War 3 London begins to turn swampy on mass. 1,000,000 years after World War 3 London is now the marshland like the one the Romans had found during their conquest of England. Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Towns and cities Category:Nature Category:Weather Category:England